There are many forms of arthritis, including rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, and osteoarthritis. The most common form of arthritis, osteoarthritis, is also known as degenerative joint disease and can occur following trauma to the joint, following an infection of the joint or simply as a result of aging. There is emerging evidence that abnormal anatomy may contribute to early development of osteoarthritis.
Osteoarthritis is a condition where low-grade inflammation can result in pain in the joints, for example, pain caused by wearing of the cartilage that covers and acts as a cushion inside joints. As the bone surfaces become less well protected by cartilage, a subject can experience pain upon simply bearing weight, for example walking or standing. Due to decreased movement caused by pain, regional muscles may atrophy, and ligaments may become more lax.
Arthritis is generally treated with NSAIDs, local injections of glucocorticoid or viscosupplements based on hyaluronan, salt of hyaluronic acid or derivative thereof, such as a solution of hyaluronan, and in some cases, with surgery, for example, joint replacement surgery. There is currently no cure for arthritis.